A Place To Call Home
by WiCkEd PiPeR
Summary: King Arthur finds his daughter after sixteen years of seperation. He also awakens his deadliest foe ever.
1. A Voice In The Dark

Disclaimer: None of the King Arthur characters are mine. Lancelot, Arthur, Gwain etc.

* * *

A Voice in the Dark

Chapter 1

Lord Arthur awoke to his wife's sobbing. She was sitting next to him in the bed curled up crying her heart out. "Was it another dream?" he asked with concern in his voice. She did not answer instead she just looked away. "Nyru," said Arthur "I can see it in your eyes…tell me was it her again?" Nyru looked back at him with the look of pain on her face and said,"Yeah, my dreams are getting more intense every night. I know this sounds crazy but I just know it is her. It has to be Larien. Every night I can see her, she is in so much pain. Someone is hurting her." "I do not think you are crazy, I have always thought that you two have had a bond. Even though we only got to spend one year with her before she was taken." "I miss her so much…I can't stand the thought of her being hurt." Arthur looked through the pain on his wife's face and said, "You listen to me we are going to find her. I have everyone that I can spare out looking for her now." He then drew her close and wrapped his arms around her. She drew close and prayed that their daughter would be found soon.

That night in a kingdom not far from Avalon a brutal beating was occurring. "Tie her to the rack!" yelled a guard. "Lady Amos will arrive here soon." The others tied the seventeen-year-old girl to the rack; both her arms and legs bound so tight that she was unable to move.

She had spent the past three months in the dungeons, and was surprised that she was not dead. She had originally been taken from her parents at the age of one by Lady Amos who had always desired Lord Arthur. Amos had been planning her wedding to Arthur ever since she first met the king. She quickly grew into a monster upon hearing of his wedding to Lady Nyru. She tried her hardest to kill Nyru but Arthur had her carefully guarded by his knights. Then, Amos waited quietly in the shadows until she found her chance to wound Arthur and most of all his wife Nyru.

She waited for the opportune moment and once the baby was alone she took her and sent her directly to the prison that all in the land feared above all else, the Châteaux Dep. Amos left the child with the keeper with only one instruction, make her wish for death. There Larien experienced excruciating pain everyday for seven long years, until one day the chance came to escape. She took it and then began running from the wrath of Amos.

However, something had happened that Amos did not expect. Instead of Larien wishing for death, she became stronger. On the day that she escaped, she vowed that one day she would be the end of Amos. So she kept running and began training with an elvish master. He not only taught her to fight, he taught her knowledge. He taught her that all knowledge is power. Six years later, her elvish master had died and she was on her own. However, what she did not know was Amos was closely watching her.

Within four hours after the master's death guards surrounded Larien. She was captured, but not without a fight; in fact because of this fight nearly all of her ribs were fractured. She was tied up and escorted to Amos. For three months she had been mercilessly beaten. Now Larien was waiting to see Amos for the first time, face to face.

Larien waited with her hands bound. She could feel the warm blood running down her arms from her wrists. The ropes were so tight she could barley feel her hands. She did not know how long she had been there. It had been a long time since she had seen the sun. She knew that she had to escape because she knew that she did not have much fight left. Almost all of her body was bruised. Her whole body was in pain, but nothing more than her shoulders. They felt as if they were out of place. She guessed it was from hanging from her arms. She then heard footsteps. "Well, well look who it is. If it isn't the daughter of that whore Nyru." This was the first time that Larien had heard her mother's name. For a second she felt comforted that her parents were alive, but that moment of comfort was quickly interrupted by a large pain in her stomach. Amos had one of her guards smash a club into her stomach. "Just to make sure you are paying attention", said Amos with a smirk on her face. "You know I should have been your mother. I should be married to the great Arthur. Instead, he had to marry that … that. Well you should thank your mother for your pain because it is all her fault." It took a lot of concentration but finally Larien spoke, "Don't blame my father's rejection of you on my mother. Apparently he saw the real you. He would never fall to your level!" Another blow was given to Larien this time it was much more painful. It was delivered by Amos herself. Larien flinched in pain then looked right back into Amos's eyes and said, "Go to hell." The last thing Larien saw was a club coming to her head.

"Lord Arthur there has been some unusual activity on the borders of Taron." said a guard. "Taron? What is Amos up to now?" replied Arthur. "My lord we are not exactly sure but we think she has your daughter Larien." "What?" asked Arthur. "We have reason to believe that it is Larien." "Have you seen her…can you describe her to me?" "Yes sir I can. She is about the same height of Lady Nyru. She has straight hair the color of yours. She seems to have on an elvish cloak but we could not be sure because it was in tatters." "That's her", a new voice had said from the background. Arthur had not realized it but his wife had overheard them talking. "That's what the girl from my dream looks like. Arthur it has to be her." Arthur told his royal guard Malos thanks and dismissed him. Then he walked over to Nyru and said, "I'll go get her right away." "No, we will go together. No guards, just you and me." answered Nyru. "You know I don't like taking you anywhere near Amos." "Arthur please I have to go with you. I need to see her. Besides she is more than a day's ride away and she is going to need a healer." Arthur stood quiet for a moment hearing the desperation in her voice and then answered, "Ok go get ready we will leave as soon as possible."

Nyru kissed her husband and walked to her chambers to get ready with a few tears in her eyes. She knew that she had to prepare herself for what she was about to see. She had always dreamed of finding Larien and becoming a family, but she was afraid to see Larien's broken body. She walked to her chambers to find one of her maidens. She told her maiden to gather a new tunic and to pack it along with medical supplies. Nyru walked to her dresser and dressed into a tunic that was more fit to travel in and if need be to fight in. She then strapped her sword on her belt and grabbed her bow. She was trained by the best fighters of her people alongside her husband. Despite her training, this was the first time that she was willing to fight. She grabbed the pack that her maiden had packed for her and headed to the stable.

There Arthur was waiting. She walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt comforted in his arms. She knew that he would get her through this. But what she didn't know was that he was thinking the same thoughts about her. He then kissed her and helped her up on her horse. Then after mounting his own they set out to re-claim what was stolen from them sixteen years ago.

Meanwhile Amos was standing in front of Larien with a vial in her hand full of scorpion venom. "When absorbed through the skin, scorpion venom can be quite painful. It can make even the smallest of wounds feel like the worst. Give it to her," Amos yelled to one of her guards. The guard took the vial and with his gloved hand, he rubbed the contents onto her neck. Larien could feel the pain amplify immediately. She thought that this was the end of her. She couldn't give Amos the satisfaction of seeing her pain. So she looked right back into Amos's eyes and mustered up the energy to say, "You are a coward. If you were so great you would not be so…" Larien's statement was cut off by the force of another club. "Quiet! You will speak when I say you can speak," yelled Amos. "Now I will leave you and your pain alone to contemplate your death." Amos left and took all of her guards with her. Larien drifted into a dream where she saw a comforting face, Nyru.

Nyru quickly awoke and said to Arthur, "Wake up…Arthur." Arthur woke to see the face of his wife. "Arthur I think we should go to her now. Something tells me if we don't go now it will be too late." "Ok, Amos is in the next valley we should be able to reach her soon. Leave all that we can spare because we will come back." Arthur and Nyru left and three hours later arrived at Amos's castle, Dragul.

They were both shocked by the look of the castle. They had heard of its evil but never imagined that it would look so dark. The very air they breathed seemed to be chocking them as mush as it was helping them. The castle was black and had spikes sticking out from all sides. Not much could be seen because of all of the debris lying around. It looked as if some form of black magic had ripped the land apart. "Where do we go from here?" asked Nyru. "You said that it looked like she was in the dungeon right?" "Yeah." "Ok let's leave the horses here. There should be a door to the dungeon from the outside." Arthur led the way as they carefully followed the base of the castle. They quickly found the door. They drew their swords and quietly went in.

The stair well was dark and damp. After two flights of stairs, they heard voices. "How's the venom treating you rat?" said Amos. Then Arthur saw her. He almost couldn't bear the sight of his brutally beaten daughter. The tears started flowing from both of the horrified parents. Arthur looked to Nyru and said, "We have got to be strong for her. You stay here while I go and distract everyone. Once their attention is drawn, you go to Larien and cut her bonds. Wait there and keep your guard up, I will come to you." With a reassuring kiss, Arthur was on his way.

"Beg for mercy Larien and I will ease your pain.," said Amos. "I will never give you that satisfaction," answered Larien. This brought a small smile to Nyru's face because she knew that Larien had inherited her father's stubbornness. Arthur worked his way around until he was in the perfect position and said, "Amos, pick on somebody your own size." Amos looked up in surprise and yelled for her guards to attack Arthur. For Arthur this was an easy fight he subdued all of the guards until Amos was the only one left. "It's just you and me now.," said Amos. This would have been an easy fight for Arthur but Amos was a highly skilled dark magician.

Larien managed to lift her head so she could see what was happening and was surprised to meet the gaze of her mother. Nyru approached Larien and put her hand on her daughters face and said, "It's ok we're here to help you. I'm going to cut you down." Larien felt the warmth of her mother's voice and knew everything would be ok. Nyru cut Larien's bonds and Larien collapsed into her arms. Nyru knelt while keeping a hold of Larien. She held her close to try to warm her up. She took her cape off and put it over Larien's trembling body. "Arthur, hurry up," said Nyru.

This was the one distraction Arthur needed to knock Amos out cold. He ran to Nyru and said, "We need to hurry, more guards will be here soon." He didn't have time to see how badly Larien was hurt. He picked her up and headed to the exit. Nyru closely followed. They reached the horses in no time at all. They heard guards in the background heading out of the castle. "You take her on your horse. I have a better bow.," said Nyru. Arthur set Larien on his horse and then mounted behind her. At the same time Nyru mounted her horse, bow in hand. Arthur held on to Larien and headed back to the cave that they had camped in earlier. Larien just ignored the pain that she felt and fell asleep. For once, she felt safe. Nyru was following behind shooting arrows as fast as she could at the guards. Soon they were all dead and Nyru pulled along side Arthur and smiled.

* * *

Please review this is my first fan fic ever. I would love to hear any suggestions that you have. 


	2. Comforting Arms

Disclaimer: King Arthur and his characters are not mine. (Sometimes I wish they were)

* * *

Chapter Two

Comforting Arms

The trip back did not seem to take as long. They rode into the cave and laid Larien down in a pile of leaves. They had noticed that Larien had fallen asleep. "This is bad Nyru," said Arthur. "I know. Give me the medicine." Nyru had noticed the burns left from the scorpion venom. She rubbed an herbal remedy on her neck to alleviate the pain. During that process, Larien woke up. Arthur knelt down beside Nyru over Larien. Larien looked at both of them and was relieved. "Larien, my name is Nyru and this is Arthur and we're your parents." "I saw you in my dreams." Larien said to her mother. "Yes, and I saw you to. That's part of the reason we found you. I think I have gotten all of the venom off, how do you feel?" "I fell like hell but I do feel better. Especially since I'm with you." A smile crossed the parents face. Finally Arthur spoke, "I'm glad to have you back but I'm afraid your shoulders are dislocated and we need to push them back into place." Larien nodded her head and knew that she had a long recovery ahead. Nyru sat Larien up and held onto her while Arthur took a hold of her shoulder and popped it back with one quick motion. Larien gasped in pain and prepared for the next shoulder. Then in the same quick motion her other shoulder was realigned. This time she collapsed into Nyru's arms. Nyru drew her close and said, "It's done it's over." "I'm going to go get some wood to build a fire." said Arthur. "Ok" said Nyru. "Here, lay back down. You need to get some rest." Larien knew she was right. She had not had a decent night of sleep since her imprisonment. She felt comforted by the presence of her parents but something was brewing in the back of her mind. She sensed some evil gathering in the shadow.

Finally Larien managed to ease her busy mind and fell into a deep sleep. Seeing that Larien was asleep Nyru helped Arthur build the fire. "Arthur", she said. "I'm worried about her. She seems like she is distracted by something. Like she knows something that we do not." Arthur smiled and said," Stop worrying so much. She's going to be fine. Of course she is going to be distracted look where she came from." "But didn't you notice that tattooing on her arms?'' "No I didn't." "They looked like markings from the Châteaux Dep." "Don't worry about it tonight. She needs to rest and so do you. Once we get back to Avalon we will check her out." Nyru knew in her heart that he was right. She did worry too much. She just didn't want to loose Larien again.

Once the fire was lit Arthur took off his cape and put it over Larien hoping to warm her up. Before long she was warm her shivering had subsided. The couple sat near the fire trying to warm themselves. They sat next to each other and talked well into the morning. Their relationship seemed to be more complete now that everyone was back together.

Meanwhile Larien was deep in a dream. She was surrounded by a purple sea. She was drowning she could not get to the surface. She was weighted down by something but she didn't know what. The sea seemed to be swallowing her like a hungry monster. Suddenly she saw land. It was close. She started to swim to it faster and faster. But every time she would get close the island would drift away as if it was tempting her. Suddenly she just gave up. She had never felt so hopeless. She knew that she was dying. It was the end. Suddenly it was black all she could see was the black sea. It was all around her. But then she saw something in the distance……

"Larien, Larien wake up. Are you ok?" said Arthur. She awoke and recognized her surroundings she was still in the cave from before. "Are you ok?'' Arthur asked once again. "Yeah." She had just remembered her dream. "I'm fine, what's going on?" "It's about time to go. We need to get to Avalon before we are found." Arthur helped Larien to her feet. Larien found it hard to walk. Her feet felt like weights. Arthur supported her while they made their way over to the horses. "You are going to ride with your mother today." "Ok.", Larien said as they approached the horse.

Larien had not gotten a good look at either of her parents due to the darkness of the night before. Her mother was of average height and had curly blond hair. Her eyes were a deep green. She had just noticed that the only trait she shared with her mother was her eyes. On the other hand she shared all of her other traits with her father. He was a little taller than average and had dark hair. His eyes were a deep brown. He truly looked like a King.

Nyru sat on a huge white steed ready to ride. Larien took her mother's hand as Arthur lifted her up and sat her behind Nyru. Nyru looked at her daughter and said, "Don't worry; I'm a better rider than your father." Larien smiled and looked at her father as he shrugged his shoulders. Arthur mounted his horse and said, "Let's go home." The family rode away towards Avalon. What they didn't know was that Amos had a guard watching them. She was more determined than ever to destroy Avalon and she was willing to kill anything in her path.

* * *

I hope you aren't incredibly bored. Please Review and tell me if I should go on or not. Please Please Please. 


	3. The Great City of Naleera

Disclaimer: King Arthur is not mine niether is any other King Arthur Character

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Great City of Naleera

The ride to Avalon was a long one. Larien admired the landscape; it was such a contrast to what she usually saw, barren wastelands. They had traveled through many different types of land, one minute they were riding by the sea and the next they were in a grassy plain. When they reached the borders of Avalon, the landscape suddenly changed. They were now in a lush forest. The forest was warm and humid. It seemed to be the perfect temperature. Mist was rising from the soft moss covered ground. Larien had never seen such a pretty sight. The trees were green and looked as if they were breathing. There were flowers and plant life everywhere. Some were growing from the ground and others from the trees. Larien then saw something that she was not prepared for, a huge cascading waterfall. The waterfall towered above them. The water was a deep blue; it flowed gracefully through the forest giving it life. The scene calmed Larien and she was finally relaxed.

"This is where we'll need to walk", said Arthur. "Are we there?" asked Larien with a confused look on her face. "Almost", he replied. Arthur dismounted his horse and walked over to Nyru and Larien. He helped Nyru off her horse and then Larien. Her strength was returning but she was still too weak to walk without any help. "I'll take the horses if you'll help her", said Arthur to Nyru. "Yeah that will be fine," she said back to him. "Where are we going?" asked Larien. "We are going through the waterfall," said Nyru. "Through the waterfall?" Larien said with an odd look on her face. "It's the only way to get to Avalon", said Arthur. "Oh…ok." Larien still was not sure about this but she went along with it.

Arthur led the way with the two horses. They walked up closer and closer to the falls. Then Larien finally recognized the path that would lead to the falls. The path was narrow and steep. It wound back and fourth until they finally reached a tunnel. In order to get into the tunnel they had to pass through the water. They managed to squeeze through a spot where the water was not falling so heavily. They were a little wet but avoided to get completely soaked. The tunnel was dark and dank. Larien thought to herself, _how could a great kingdom be at the end of this dark tunnel?_

The tunnel seemed to go on and on until finally they saw a light. It kept on getting brighter and brighter until they reached the end of the path. Larien was almost blinded by the light. She was not prepared for what she was about to see. Once her eyes focused, she was struck by beauty. There was a large grassy plain with the greenest grass that she had ever seen. And beyond that was Naleera, the white city of Avalon. The city seemed to glow in the sun. The city was built in layers. Large ones at the base and smaller ones as the city grew higher. The top of the city seemed to touch the heavens. Larien could hear the sound of music coming from the city. She could not wait to get a closer look at the city. Arthur saw the look on his daughter's face and said, "It's beautiful isn't it." He walked to her and helped her up on the horse with Nyru. Arthur then jumped up on his horse and said, "Let's go."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short I felt this was the best place to stop. Please review. 


	4. The Black Heart of Amos

Disclaimer: Of course Arthur and Merlin aren't mine.

* * *

The Black Heart of Amos

Chapter Four

Meanwhile in the land of Taron Amos was planning the ruin of Avalon. She no longer longed for Arthur; she now planned to destroy anything associated with Arthur and Avalon. She knew that Arthur had a very small army of knights. She knew of their skill and that they were some of the best warriors in the land. To ensure her victory she was gathering all of her dark forces. But her secret weapon was the balgro. The balgro was a mythical creature from the ancient lands. They were born deep under the earth in shadow. It was said that these horrifying creatures were responsible for the annihilation of several ancient cultures. They had laid dormant for thousands of years but now Amos had awoken them to fight her battles. Her plan was to flood the land of Avalon with her evil.

Amos had not always been filled with shadow. She used to be an Avalonian herself. She was once one if the king's counselors. She was once favored by the king until her mind was poisoned with the thought of power. She quickly became blinded by her own greed. Arthur saw this and tried to help but she did not accept it fearing that he would discover her plot. Amos finally lost her mind when Arthur was wed to Nyru. She began to protest their power and tried to turn his people against them. Arthur saw this and stripped her of any power she had in Avalon and banished her from the land.

Her Avalonian look began to fade. Her heart no longer glowed with life. She quickly became a recluse. She had no one. She was all alone; it was her and her heart of stone. She gradually found misfits to accompany her. Once she found enough, she started a kingdom of her own. She called this dark kingdom Taron. She gathered all of the dark, cursed people she could find to fill Taron, to serve her. Clouds began to gather in the land slowly choking out the sun until one day the sun was gone from the land, and never seen again. The trees began to die along with most other plant life. The animals began to disappear until only the cursed lived in the land. The water slowly diminished and soon the land was a barren wasteland where the very air you breathed was a poisonous fume that would slowly choke you unless you were accustomed to it. This was the land Amos began to love. She could finally have her power.

Amos was not satisfied. Her dark gaze now turned back to Avalon. Her goal now was to damage Arthur and Nyru in any way he could. She knew that Arthur had Nyru well protected and it would be almost impossible for her to hurt her. So she waited. She then found the opportune moment to repay them. There was now a child in the mix. She knew that taking the child of Arthur and Nyru would eat away at them for the rest of their lives. She found the one moment that the child was not guarded and took the child. She knew that her only chance of keeping the parents away from their child was to have her hidden deep within the walls of the châteaux dep. This was the place where all fear to go. Anyone who enters does not leave unless they are dead. This was what Amos had hoped for anyways. But by some strange chance the child escaped and disappeared for years.

After Amos found the child, now a teen, she threw her in the dungeon of her castle Dragul. There the child waited for several months until, finally, the parents and the child were reunited. Now Amos was more determined to be rid of anything associated with Arthur, especially his family.

"Lady Amos," said Amos's high counselor Lochna. "Yes, what is it." She answered. "The balgros have arrived. Where do you want us to keep them?" "Keep them in the caves and make sure they don't escape. They could destroy us just as easily as they could Avalon. How many troops have arrived?" "Five thousand as of now, thousands more will be here soon. We hope to have all here in a month." "Good…very good." Amos walked to her window to gaze at her barren kingdom and said, "Was there something else Lochna?" "Um…yeah there was", he said hesitantly. Amos turned from her window and said, "I don't have all day. What is it?" "Well, there is talk among the troops and they are worried…" There was a pause. "About?" Amos said getting a little irritated. "They are worried that Larien is the key to controlling the Avalonian army." "Ha ha ha they really think that a weakling such as her could control a great army like that? Not even the great Arthur himself can control that army. One of the keys to controlling that army is the horn of ancient Avalon, Merlin holds this horn and it is only to be given to the chosen one." "They are saying that she is the chosen one." "And do you believe them…?" He did not answer for he feared that he would upset her. "That's what I thought. Do not speak of such things. They take your mind off of what is truly important." Lochna bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry milady. It will not happen again." Lochna left the room and was sorry that he said anything.

Something about this bothered Amos. What if they were right? She knew that the uncontrollable army still existed. They were the most deadly army in the world, even more deadly than Arthur's knights. She knew that if this army was commanded by the right person her troops would be defeated. No dark creature in the world could stand up to the fury of the Avalonian army.

* * *

I hope you like it. I have absolutly no idea where this story is going but I'll figure it out...hopefully. Thanks for the reviews. 


End file.
